1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lacrosse sticks and is directed more particularly to a lacrosse stick head in which the frame is characterized by a first side wall being substantially more rigid than a second side wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lacrosse sticks include head portions attached to stick handles. The head portion comprises a frame which includes a throat portion, two side walls, and a lip portion. Interiorly of the frame there is disposed a netting which includes a ball pocket.
The frames of lacrosse stick heads are commonly made from plastic materials affording lightness and toughness to the frame. However, a problem that causes some concern in plastic frames is a lack of rigidity in the side to side dimension. Manufacturers have attempted to increase rigidity by increasing the thickness of the frame walls. However, because of weight limitations, increasing thickness of the two side walls has its limitations.
In attempts to provide added rigidity to the frame, flanges have been molded on the outer walls of the frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,260, issued April 14, 1987 in the name of William H. Brine, Jr. illustrates several embodiments of frame side walls provided with flanges on their outer surfaces. While such flanges have improved rigidity, they unfortunately clutter up an otherwise smooth surface adapted for the display of manufacturer's logos and/or team symbols.
In U.S. Ser. No. 07/627,326, filed Dec. 14, 1990, in the names of William H. Brine, III, Peter J. Brine and Klon R. Ervin, there is disclosed a lacrosse stick head having a frame with rib means disposed on the interior of side walls, the rib means serving to strengthen the side walls. In U.S. Ser. No. 07/628,419, filed Dec. 14, 1990, in the names of William H. Brine, III and Peter J. Brine, there is disclosed a lacrosse stick head frame with rib means in the throat portion of the frame serving to increase rigidity, and extending into the side walls.
Attempts to improve rigidity of the frame side walls theretofore have applied the improvements to the two side walls equally. It appears to the inventors herein that such reinforcement of both side walls is not necessary in all instances. The most stressful play of the game, when the frame is subjected to extreme pressures sidewise, is the face-off, in which one side wall is pressed against the playing field. In such instances, if the ground-engaging side wall were sufficiently rigid, it would be acceptable to have less than equal rigidity in the other side wall. Limiting the reinforcing structure to one side wall only allows for any added weight to that one wall to be essentially twice as much as would be added to a single wall if both walls were reinforced equally.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have available a lacrosse stick having a frame in which one side wall is substantially more rigid than the other.